Many light fixtures have incorporated light emitting diode (LED) light sources to produce light efficiently. Typically, LED light sources utilize a phosphor layer to convert the light emitted from one or more LED sources to white light. The color temperature of the phosphor converted white light tends to be a cooler white than those of traditional, non-LED light sources. Recently, nanophosphors, such as material known as “quantum dot” material, have been used to convert the color temperature of light emitted from a light source to another color temperature.
One of the primary challenges faced by the effective use of quantum dot technology is the non-directional (lambertian) radiance of the design of current quantum dot emitters. Today, disks or wafers containing the quantum dot material may be greater than 1″ in diameter. This large source is difficult to optically control in an efficient manner. What is described is a more controllable utilization of quantum dot emitters, allowing lighting fixture designers to make use of the color point capabilities offered by quantum dot technology as well as other benefits.